


Keeping an Eye on You

by enemytosleep



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Art.  Allen's not the only one Link is watching lately (female nudity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping an Eye on You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**[](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[ **springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/) _[20 - D. Gray-man] Link/Lenalee: peeping and eventual touching – gradual attraction_    
> 


End file.
